11 Kwietnia 1999
07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 07.10 Nasza gmina - magazyn 07.20 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.30 Notowania 08.00 Poranek filmowy 08.30 Teleranek 08.55 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu (Born Free) (9/13): Groźne lwy z Merti - serial przygodowy, USA 1974 09.50 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Tu rządzi humor (Hollywood Party) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1934 11.15 Gość w dom 11.45 Zaproszenie do Teatru TV: Pies ogrodnika 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie - Tańce Kurpi Zielonych 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny Krzysztofa Hołowczyca 14.00 O co chodzi? - teleturniej 14.30 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi (20 000 Leagues Under the Sea) (1/4) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (10/16): Góry i wrzosowiska (2) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 16.00 Poczet regionów polskich: Świętokrzyskie 16.40 Czytadło 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 Akademia policyjna (24/26) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dwie panie Grenville (1/4) - serial, USA 1987 21.00 Taksówka Jedynki: Cel matrymonialny 21.15 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 21.25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 22.35 Spółka Merchant-Ivory przedstawia: Kwartet (Quartet) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt./Francja 1981 00.15 Archiwum gwiazd: Janusz Łętowski in memoriam 00.40 Nie odwracaj wzroku - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 01.50 Koncert Barbary Hendricks 02.25 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Dwie panie Grenville (1/4) - serial, USA 1987 (dla niesłyszących) 08.25 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.30 Program lokalny 09.35 Klasztory polskie: Karmelici na piasku 10.05 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 10.35 Kręcioła - program Jurka Owsiaka 11.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi (21): Rok 1968. Rewolta młodych - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.00 Asterix contra Cesar (Asterix versus Caesar) - film animowany, Francja 1994 (75 min) 13.15 U pana Krzysia: Do NATO marsz 14.00 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.35 Złotopolscy (130): Stara miłość nie rdzewieje - telenowela, Polska 1998 16.05 Lekcja tańca: Tango - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 17.00 Chłopi (3/13): Zrękowiny - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972 (napisy w języku angielskim) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.30 Dla dzieci: Dlaczego to my 20.00 Wszystko gra - telewizyjne varietes prowadzi Grażyna Torbicka (stereo) 21.00 Nowojorscy gliniarze (74) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 Gustawa Herlinga Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach (9): Miłość 22.40 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Lidia Amejko - Farrago, Polska 1998 23.40 Mieszane uczucia. Ona starsza, on młodszy 00.30 Maski (Masques) - thriller psychologiczny, Francja 1987 02.05 Studio sport: Rugby - Turniej Pięciu Narodów, mecz Walia - Anglia 02.45 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Magazyn 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Faceci w czerni (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (158) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.00 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Oni, Ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place) (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, reż. James Widdoes, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (42) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Zapytaj Harriet (Ask Harriet) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Anthony Tyler Quinn, Lisa Waltz, Willie Garson, Patric Y. Malone (25 min) 12.30 Komputer w tenisówkach (Computer Wore Tennis Shoes) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Peyton Reed, wyk. Kirk Cameron, Larry Miller, Jason Bernard, Jeff Maynard (87 min) 14.25 Klub Polsatu 14.35 Młody Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) (7) - film przygodowy, USA 1992/93, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Sean Patrick Flanery, George Hall, Lloyd Owen, Ruth de Sosa (45 min) 15.30 Perła (Pearl) (21) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Ron Perlman, C. Kane, K. Corrigan, L. Alexis, Malcolm McDowell (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 100% dla stu: gra - zabawa 16.45 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (50) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O'Connor (43 min) 18.15 W słońcu Kalifornii (Pacific Palisades) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Richard Lang, wyk. Natalia Cigluiti, Kimberley Davis, Jarrod Emick, Greg Evigan (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (115) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Angie - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Geena Davis, Stephen Rea, James Gandolfini, Aida Torturro (103 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.35 Muzyka na BIS 03.25 Pożegnanie 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mandy i zwierzaki (Animal Ark) (10) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Tarzan (14) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.00 Lęk wysokości (High Anxiety) - komedia, USA 1977 12.45 Studio tramwaj 13.20 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.50 Sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Wisła Kraków - Ruch Radzionków 16.00 Ale plama 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Criminal Law - film sensacyjny, USA 1989 21.45 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.15 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.45 Ale plama 23.00 Magazyn NBA 23.30 Mecz NBA - Detroit Pistons - Minnesota Timberwolves 02.30 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 05.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Drogą zabranego czasu - reportaż Krzysztofa Kubiaka 07.20 Śpiewające Kaszuby (1) - reportaż 07.35 Słowo na niedzielę 07.40 Złotopolscy (63,64): Spóźnieni kochankowie, Sny - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Dymek (powt.) 08.30 Przez lądy i morza: Te Pito Te Henua - pępek świata - program Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 08.50 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 09.50 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.05 W labiryncie (15,16): Wyznanie; Nie jesteś moim ojcem - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988 11.00 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.30 Mała księżniczka - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 12.00 Dla młodych widzów: Polskie ABC 12.30 Magazyn Polonijny z Ukrainy 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 TEATR FAMILIJNY: Anna Onichimowska - Walizka, Polska 1998 14.45 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 15.35 BIOGRAFIE: Widziałem wielu bogów - film dokumentalny Jacka Kubiaka (napisy w języku angielskim) 16.25 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - program muzyczny Witolda Pogranicznego 16.50 Teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (28/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Zabawka - melodramat, Polska 1933 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Kamienne tablice - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985 22.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Wydało się 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Królestwo bez korony - film dokumentalny 00.05 Teledyski na życzenie 00.15 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.20 Matki, żony i kochanki II (1/10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998 01.20 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kamienne tablice - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1985, reż. Ewa i Czesław Petelscy (powt.) 04.15 Taksówka Jedynki: Wydało się (powt.) 04.30 Panorama 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Zabawka - melodramat, Polska 1933, reż. Michał Waszyński (powt.) 06.30 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny (powt.) 07.00 Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 09.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Ogrody 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 17.00 INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Studio sport: Żużel 22.30 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 22.50 Z archiwum WOT 23.00 Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992 23.50 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Zakończenie programu 06.10 Teleshopping 07.10 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Denis Rozrabiaka, Kochany urwis, Pogromcy zła, Wing Commander 11.20 Wyprawy z National Geographic: Surikatki, Podniebni akrobaci, Podróż faraona do wieczności - serial dokumentalny 12.10 Abbott i Costello w szkole dla dziewcząt (Here Come the Co-Eds) - komedia, USA 1945 13.45 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 14.40 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 15.35 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 16.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 17.15 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Wspaniałe wakacje (The Great Outdoors) - komedia, USA 1988 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00-23.15 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 00.00 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 00.50 McCall - serial sensacyjny 01.40 Z ostatniej chwili (News at Eleven) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986 03.10 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 7.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 8.45 Popeye (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.15 Lucky Luke - kim jest pan Josephs? (2) - serial animowany, USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat (6) - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportow ekstremalnych 11.30 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (13-ost.) - serial, USA 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomosci kulturalne. 12.40 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 13.20 Życie zwierząt (65-ost.) - film przyrodniczy 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podworkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 Niedzielne kino: Podroż Penelopy - komedia, Francja 1995 16.15 Żywioły Ziemi (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowiesci niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe (2) - serial 17.45 Max i przyjaciele (3) - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall (42) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagieiskiego 23.15 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzien 23.40 Kalejdoskop filmowy: Eskimosce jest zimno - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1.35 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Talent za talent - program dla dzieci 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (50) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Świat według Kiepskich (1) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998 08.00 Kojak (64) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 09.00 Bonanza (58) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973 10.00 Spiderman (4) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (21) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (26) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (14) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (7) - serial (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (2) - serial sensacyjny (50 min) 13.50 Ruscy na Florydzie (Russkies) - komedia, USA 1987 15.30 The Stranglers - koncert w czerni 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek (20) - serial SF (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (2) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (28) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (65) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 19.00 Pacific Blue (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Scarlet (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 21.00 Matlock (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.50 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) (18) - serial SF, USA 1998 22.45 Tajemnicze morderstwo Thelmy Todd (White Hot: Mysterious Murder of Thelma Todd) - film kryminalny, USA 1991 00.25 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 00.55 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.55 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.25 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.10 Pożegnanie 07.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Olinek Okrąglinek - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Zatoka Francuza (Frenchman`s Creek) - film kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Ferdinand Fairfax, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Anthony Delon (102 min) 10.45 (K) Deser: Mean Old God - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 (K) Czarna owca (Black Sheep) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Chris Farley, David Spade, Tim Matheson (83 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.20 Strefa Mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Mały szpieg (Harriet the Spy) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Bronwen Hughes, wyk. Michelle Tarchtenberg, Rosie O'Donnel, Vanessa Lee Chester, Gregory Smith (97 min) 15.30 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - serial dokumentalny 15.55 (K) Piłka nożna: Puchar Anglii - 1/2 finału 17.50 (K) Formuła 1: Wyścig G.P. Brazylii 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.25 (K) Piłka nożna: liga włoska 22.30 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 23.00 (K) Piłka ma dwa końce (Up'n'Under) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. John Godber, wyk. Gary Olsen, Tony Slattery, Samantha Janus (94 min) 00.35 (K) Mężczyzna z ikonami (The Man with the Icons) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Pelle Seth, wyk. Peter Haber, Mikael Persbrandt, Figge Norling (91 min) 02.10 (K) Kongo (Congo) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Dylan Walsh, Laura Linney, Ernie Hudson, Tim Curry (108 min) 03.55 (K) Wiszący ogród (The Hanging Garden) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Thom Fitzgerald, wyk. Chris Leavins, Troy Veinotte, Kerry Fox (97 min) 05.25 (K) Wejście smoka (Enter the Dragon) - film sensacyjny, USA/Hong Kong 1973, reż. Robert Clouse, wyk. Bruce Lee, John Saxon, Jim Kelly, Ahna Capri (95 min) 06.00 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 06.30 Pago, Pago - teleturniej 08.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Bellamy - serial sensacyjny 10.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 10.30 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Zakupy z ATV 12.00 Niszcząca siła - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 14.30 Kamera start - teleturniej filmowy 15.00 Zakupy z ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Snowy - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Santa Barbara - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Zakupy z ATV 19.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 20.30 Upadek orłów (Fall of the Eagels) - dramat wojenny, USA 1992 22.00 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 22.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Kto grzeje się w łóżku mojej żony (Cattivi pensieri) - komedia erotyczna, Włochy 1976 01.00 Narco Dollar - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Król dzikich koni (The Silver Brumby/The Silver Stallion: King of the Wild Brumbies) - film dla dzieci, Australia 1993 10.00 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 10.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 11.00 Sarah Fergusson: rozbitkowie - show 12.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 12.30 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 13.30 Zabawy na śniegu - narciarstwo 14.00 Motowizja: testy wyścigowego Renault Clio V6 15.00 Transworld Sport 16.00 (na żywo) Żużel: Jutrzenka Polonia Bydgoszcz - Lotus Wybrzeże Gdańsk 18.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki - serial dla młodzieży, 1998 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial sensacyjny, 1997 21.00 Fałszywy trop (Mistrial) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.35 Zbrodnia w Devil's Glen (Murder at Devil's Glen) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 00.10 Rozmawiając, obmawiając (Walking and Talking) - komedia, W. Bryt.\USA 1996 01.40 Świadek koronny (Hit List) - thriller, USA 1988 left|thumb|80x80px 06.35 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (15/20): Indianie Pueblo 07.10 Pociąg sierot 08.00 Ostatni czarownik 08.50 Kroniki Popular science (26/60) 09.05 Samotna planeta (10/39): Australia 09.50 Rakiety w kosmosie (13-ost.): Poza wszelkie granice 10.40 Zapomniane profesje (9/13): Budowa chaty węglarza, Produkcja nie wypalanych cegieł 11.10 Historia Włoch XX-go wieku (27/42): Faszystowska polityka zagraniczna 11.50 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (3/6): Ostre cięcia 12.45 Na tropach przyrody: Pomiędzy wodą a niebem 13.10 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 13.35 Wielkie wystawy: Od Rembrandta do Vemeera - malarstwo holenderskie ze zbiorów muzeum Mauritshuis w Hadze 14.05 Opowieść o owadach 14.40 Ameryka z lotu ptaka (1) 15.25 Wielkie bitwy historii (23/28): Gettysburg, rok 1863 16.25 Tańczmy rock and rolla (7/10) 17.25 Morze pełne życia (10/26): Świat rafy koralowej 17.50 Harish Patel i kino hinduskie 18.45 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (2/3): Matki 19.40 Inna przyszłość (2/4): Pod sztandarem anarchistów 20.35 Galeria przestępców (10-ost.): Amerykańska mafia 21.25 Nowatorska broń (1/12): T-34, radziecka niespodzianka 21.55 Sokolnictwo 22.50 Aktualności z przeszłości (11) 23.45 Kroniki Popular science (25/60) 23.55 Uciekająca góra 00.50 Życie w gangu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Wieści - program dla rolników 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Serial telewizyjny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 U źródeł wiary - magazyn prawosławny 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 (WP) Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Karl Wiedergott, Spencer Garrett, Samantha Smith (75 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Sztuka kochania 22.00 Studio sport Telewizji Białystok 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn Kociewski 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn 14.10 Euro-Car - program promocyjny 14.15 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 (WP) Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Karl Wiedergott, Spencer Garrett, Samantha Smith (75 min) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 22.50 Trzy po trzy - quiz 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Przeboje Telewizji Kraków 09.00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn dla rolników 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Kinomania - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 (WP) Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Karl Wiedergott, Spencer Garrett, Samantha Smith (75 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Gość TV Kraków 22.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 22.30 Rock'n'roll i inni - program muzyczny 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Rzepka - program dla dzieci 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.35 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 (WP) Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Karl Wiedergott, Spencer Garrett, Samantha Smith (75 min) 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Kronika najWyższych sfer 22.05 Studio sport 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Program na poniedziałek left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Księżniczka Szeherezada - serial animowany 08.05 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 08.30 Spotkanie z folklorem 08.45 Promocje młodych 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Opowieści antykwaryczne - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Sztuka i rzemiosło - serial dokumentalny 11.00 (WP) Świat bliski i daleki - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Drogi i bezdroża sowieckiego komunizmu - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 13.45 Nie tylko Wawel - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Był sobie człowiek - serial animowany 15.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 (WP) Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Karl Wiedergott, Spencer Garrett, Samantha Smith (75 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 23.00 (WP) Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 (WP) Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Program na poniedziałek left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Miś Rupert (28/39) - serial animowany 07.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta (20/26) - serial dokumentalny 07.40 Księżniczka Szeherezada (20/26) - serial animowany 08.05 Animaniacy (2/33) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Wielki świat piłki nożnej - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Opowieści antykwaryczne (9/13) - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Sztuka i rzemiosło (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Świat bliski i daleki (18/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (1/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.40 Europejskie rodowody (8/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Był sobie człowiek (21/26) - serial animowany 15.30 Drużyna marzeń (59/64) - serial dla młodzieży 16.05 Nasz dom (12/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 INXS - koncert na Wembley 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Studio sport: Koszykówka 20.05 Prawda o Juliet (The Truth About Juliet) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McGinly, wyk. Karl Wiedergott, Spencer Garrett, Samantha Smith (75 min) 21.30 Program lokalny 23.00 Na ratunek (Police Rescue) (1/6) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1992, reż. Michael Carson, wyk. Gary Sweet, Sonia Todd, Steve Bisley, Steve Bastoni (50 min) 23.50 Gwiazdy raz jeszcze - program rozrywkowy 00.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.05 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.10 Muzyczny weekend 06.40 Aktualności 06.55 Rozmowa tygodnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - kim jest pan Josephs? - serial animowany, USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Koncert życzeń 12.55 Na małym i dużym ekranie - magazyn nowości filmowych 13.10 Twarzą w twarz - talk show 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 16.15 Studio sport 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe - serial 17.45 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow, Jorge Cervera Jr. (97 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.40 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.35 Twarzą w twarz - talk show 02.05 Studio sport 02.35 Program na poniedziałek 02.40 Teleinformator left|thumb|80x80px 06.40 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - kim jest pan Josephs? - serial animowany, USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Magazyn katolicki 13.00 Człowiek człowiekowi 13.20 Magazyn sportowy 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 16.15 Od soboty do soboty 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe - serial 17.45 Max i przyjaciele (3) - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow, Jorge Cervera Jr. (97 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.40 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.05 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.20 Magazyn katolicki 02.40 Program na poniedziałek 02.45 Infokanał left|thumb|80x80px 06.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - kim jest pan Josephs? - serial animowany, USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 12.45 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 13.20 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 16.15 Żywioły Ziemi - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe - serial 17.45 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow, Jorge Cervera Jr. (97 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.40 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.40 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Nowy Jork - stolica świata - film dokumentalny 13.55 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 14.40 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 15.10 Łódź podwodna - film wojenny, Włochy 16.45 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu - reportaż 17.10 Rodzina - film fabularny 19.10 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Kim był Joe Luis? - film obyczajowy, Polska/Finlandia, reż. Juha Rosma, wyk. Ilkka Heiskanen, Anna Majcher, Vesa-Matti Lari, Artur Żmijewski (78 min) 21.30 Infotiment - informacje biznesowe 22.00 48 godzin (48 Hours) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1982, reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Nick Nolte, Eddie Murphy, Annette O'Toole, James Remar (90 min) 23.30 Dzika orchidea (Wild Orchid) - film erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Zalman King, wyk. Mickey Rourke, Jacqueline Bisset, Carre Otis, Assumpta Serna (111 min) 01.20 Radio na żywo left|thumb|80x80px 06.45 Informacje TV-51 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 08.45 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.15 Lucky Luke - kim jest pan Josephs? - serial animowany, USA 10.15 Komputerowy świat - serial SF, USA 11.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 12.25 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 12.40 Teledyski 12.45 Magazyn sportowy 13.15 Program redakcji katolickiej 13.30 Teledyski 13.45 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.15 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.45 NIEDZIELNE KINO: Podróż Penelopy (Le voyage de Penelope) - komedia, Francja 1995, reż. Patrick Volson, wyk. Micheline Presle, Claude Pieplu, Sonja Codhant, Guillaume Canet (90 min) 16.15 Żywioły Ziemi - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.45 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 17.15 Opowieści niesamowite według Edgara Allana Poe - serial 17.45 Max i przyjaciele - film sensacyjny 18.45 Powtórka z kabaretu 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Niewłaściwy człowiek (The Wrong Man) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993, reż. Jim McBride, wyk. Rosanna Arquette, Kevin Anderson, John Lithgow, Jorge Cervera Jr. (97 min) 22.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.15 Na afiszu - wiadomości kulturalne 23.30 Horoskop - wersja na cały tydzień 23.40 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Eskimosce jest zimno (Eszkimo Asszony Fazik) - film obyczajowy, Węgry 1983, reż. Janos Xantus, wyk. Marietta Mehes, Bogusław Linda, Andor Lukats (115 min) 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 08.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Argentyna - Chorwacja 11.30 Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans (wydarzenia dnia) 12.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocrossowe MŚ w Valkenswaard 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 14.45 Sport motocyklowy: 24-godzinny wyścig w Le Mans (wydarzenia dnia) 15.15 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii 19.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Zawody serii Nascar - Winston Cup w Bristolu 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii 22.00 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Zawody serii Nascar - Winston Cup w Bristolu 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island - finał 00.15 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Estoril - finał 01.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro (powt.) 03.15 Beach Clash (13) (powt.) 04.15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 Historia olimpiad (40) (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Nigel Mansell (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 08.00 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Rozgrzewka - magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn piłkarski 13.00 Z Schalke - magazyn 14.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 14.55 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: MŚ grupy B w Danii - mecz Niemcy - Wielka Brytania 17.30 World Soccer - magazyn (powt.) 18.00 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 25 kolejka 19.00 Golf: US Masters 20.00 Motobike - magazyn (powt.) 21.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Brazylii w Sao Paulo 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 W NBA: mecz Utah Jazz - Indiana Pacers 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 02.30 Gillette World Sport Special (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 -10.25 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami 07.00 Maus-Club 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego (powt.) 10.25 Główka - magazyn 11.00 Wiadomości 11.03 Sissi - serial animowany 11.30 Program z myszką - magazyn dla początkujących telewidzów 12.00 Przegląd prasy 12.45 Wiadomości 13.15 Podróże po świecie: Praskie notatki - film dokumentalny 13.45 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Haarstrang - film dokumentalny 14.30 100 lat Niemiec: Niemcy i władza państwowa - film dokumentalny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 (na żywo) Studio sport: Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowy Turniej Grand Prix Niemiec w Dortmundzie; Kolarstwo - PŚ (Paryż - Roubaix) 17.00 Poradnik ARD: pieniądze 17.30 Bez pożegnania - film dokumentalny 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Siódmy zmysł 18.08 Przegląd sportowy 18.39 Złota jedynka - losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - korespondencje ze świata 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Telefon 110 - serial 21.45 Sabine Christiansen - talkshow 22.45 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie - magazyn 23.15 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.30 W niewoli namiętności (Female Perversions) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/USA 1997, reż. Susan Streitfeld, wyk. Tilda Swinton, Amy Madigan, Karen Sillas, Frances Fisher (105 min) 01.20 Wiadomości 01.30 Biały żar (White Heat) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1949, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. James Cagney, Virginia Mayo, Edmond O'Brien, Steve Cochran (109 min) 03.20 Przegląd prasy 04.05 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.20 Wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie 04.50 Świat w zwierciadle (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 05.55 -07.40 Seriale animowane 07.40 Making of... (powt.) 08.05 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 09.25 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 11.30 Youngblood (Youngblood) - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 13.35 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 14.35 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 15.40 BRAVO TV Weekend - magazyn muzyczny 18.00 Mountains in Motion 1999 - program muzyczny 19.00 Bezsenność w Paryżu - reportaż 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 Sexy City Berlin - stolica uciech - reportaż 00.05 Redakcja - magazyn 01.10 Szatan w szkole (Never Cry Devil) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Rupert Hitzig, wyk. Allen Garfield, Elliot Gould, Derek Rydall, Richard Roundtree (93 min) 03.00 Jackie (A Woman Named Jackie) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Larry Peerce, wyk. Roma Downey, Stephen Collins, William Devane (88 min) 05.25 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 05.30 Lady Jane - dramat historyczny, W. Bryt.1985, reż. Trevor Nunn, wyk. Helena Bonham-Carter, Cary Elwes, John Wood, Michael Hordern (135 min) 07.50 WECK UP - show 08.50 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 09.50 Men in Black - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 10.20 Robbery Under Arms (Die Farm der Verfluchten) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1957, reż. Jack Lee, wyk. Peter Finch, Ronald Lewis, Laurence Naismith, Maureen Swanson (84 min) 12.15 Freddy i milioner (Freddy und der Millionär) - film muzyczny, Niem./Włochy 1959, reż. Paul May, wyk. Freddy Quinn, Heinz Erhardt, Grit Böttcher, Vittoria Prada (88 min) 14.10 Ivanhoe - film historyczny, USA 1982, reż. Douglas Camfield, wyk. Anthony Andrews, James Mason, Sam Neill, Michael Hordern (136 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 ranissimo - piłkarski show 20.15 Stan Becker - Prawdziwi przyjaciele (Stan Becker - Echte Freunde) - thriller sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Kaspar heidelbach, wyk. Heinz Hoenig, Rolf Zacher, Martin Armknecht (92 min) 22.15 My z posterunku - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1998 22.45 PLANETOPIA: Benzyna we krwi - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kryminalny 00.15 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 00.20 Ivanhoe - film historyczny, USA 1982 (powt.) 02.50 Robbery Under Arms (Die Farm der Verfluchten) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1957 (powt.) 04.35 My z posterunku - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) 05.00 BLITZ (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.15 Przygody w głębinach (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.05 Magazyn reklamowy 08.10 Le Fatiche di Ercole (Die unglaublichen Abenteuer des Herkules) - film historyczny, Włochy 1957 (powt.) 09.45 Zielony salon - talkshow 10.30 Süddeutsche TV - magazyn 11.15 DCTP Kiosk Special 13.15 Jesień rewolwerowca (September Gun) - western, USA 1983, reż. Don Taylor, wyk. Robert Preston, Patty Duke, Christopher Lloyd, Sally Kellerman (97 min) 15.00 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego (5/15) - reportaż 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta: Z przodu kaczka, z tyłu wydra - film dokumentalny 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn samochodowy 18.10 VOXTOURS: Meksyk - magazyn podróżnika 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn 20.15 Fatalne pchnięcie (By the Sword) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Jeremy Paul Kagan, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Eric Roberts, Mia Sara, Chris Rydell (87 min) 22.05 Śmierć w ogniu (Spontaneous Combustion) - film fantastyczny, USA 1989, reż. Tobe Hooper, wyk. Brad Dourif, Cynthia Bain, Melinda Dillon, John Cypher (92 min) 00.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 01.00 Devotion - film erotyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 02.25 Fatalne pchnięcie (By the Sword) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 (powt.) 04.05 Król komedii (The King of Comedy) - komedia, USA 1983 (powt.) 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Amica Tv - Live - talkshow 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny (Guano Apes) 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 10.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 11.30 Archiwum rocka: George Michael 12.00 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 13.00 Biorytmy: George Michael 13.30 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 14.00 Bez prądu: George Michael 15.00 George Michael Tv - wywiad z gwiazdą 15.30 WEEKEND GEORGE'A MICHAELA 16.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Most Selected - ulubione teledyski widzów Mtv 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 21.30 Fanatic - talkshow 22.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny (Madonna, All Saints) 22.30 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Baza Mtv - show muzyczny (hip-hop, jungle, R & B, drum 'n' bass and reggae) 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy 04.00 Noc z teledyskami left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (P) Weterynarz 08.00 (P) Wszystko o zwierzętach 09.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Bernice i Clyde 10.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 11.00 (P) Przyszłość delfinów 12.00 (P) Diugonie - ginące syreny 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Trucizna 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Blaze 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Dobry pies 17.30 (P) Dobry pies: Rozbrykany pies 18.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 20.00 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Znikające olbrzymy 20.30 (P) Opowieści oceanu: Biały cień 21.00 (P) Afryka nieznana 22.00 (P) Likaony 23.00 (P) Rezerwaty przyrody: Życie i śmierć 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.00 The Powerpuff Girls 09.30 Animaniacy 10.00 Laboratorium Dextera 10.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 11.00 Krówka i kurczak 11.30 To ja, łasiczka 12.00 Superman 12.30 Batman 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Tom i Jerry 14.30 Scooby Doo 15.00 Beetlejuice 15.30 Maska 16.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 16.30 Johnny Bravo 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Animaniacy 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Batman 20.30 Superman 21.00 Freakazoid! 21.30 Prawdziwe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Postman's Knock - komedia, W. Bryt. 1961, reż. Robert Lynn, wyk. Spike Milligan, Barbara Shelley, Ronald Adam, John Wood (87 min) 07.30 The Wreck of the Mary Deare - film sensacyjny, USA 1959, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Charlton Heston, Gary Cooper, Michael Redgrave, Cecil Parker (100 min) 09.15 Wielka nagroda (National Velvet) - film przygodowy, USA 1944, reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Mickey Rooney, Angela Lansbury, Donald Crisp (119 min) 11.30 The Picture of Dorian Gray - melodramat, USA 1945, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Hurd Hatfield, Angela Lansbury, Peter Lawford (106 min) 13.30 Smocze nasienie (Dragon Seed) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Jack Conway, wyk. Katharine Hepburn, Walter Huston, Agnes Moorehead, Aline MacMahon (142 min) 16.00 DZIECI NA EKRANIE - The Three Godfathers - komedia, USA 1948, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Pedro Armendariz, Harry Carey Jr., Ward Bond (105 min) 18.00 The Wreck of the Mary Deare - film sensacyjny, USA 1959 (powt.) 20.00 Key Largo - film kryminalny, USA 1948, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Edward G. Robinson, Lauren Bacall, Lionel Barrymore (97 min) 22.00 TEMAT MIESIĄCA: GWIAZDY ZA KRATKAMI - Pani Soffel (Mrs. Soffel) - film obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Diane Keaton, Mel Gibson, Matthew Modine, Edward Herrmann (107 min) Ni 00.15 Each Dawn I Die - film sensacyjny, USA 1939, reż. William Keighley, wyk. James Cagney, George Raft, George Bancroft, Jane Bryan (86 min) 02.00 Haiti - wyspa przeklęta (The Comedians) - melodramat, USA 1967, reż. Peter Glenville, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Alec Guinness, Peter Ustinov (147 min) 04.45 Maska doktora Fu Manchu (The Mask of Fu Manchu) - horror, USA 1932, reż. Charles Brabin, wyk. Boris Karloff, Lewis Stone, Karen Morley, Charles Starrett (66 min) left|thumb|80x80px 13.00 Wzdłuż rzeki: Los Roques, Wenezuela 13.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Szlak koralowy - z Nowej Zelandii na Tahiti 14.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Paryż - Wieża Eiffla 14.30 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smakoszy: Chińska kuchnia w Sydney i camembert na King Island 15.00 (P) Festyny i uroczystości: Święto Dziękczynienia w kolonialnym Williamsburgu 15.30 (P) Aspekty życia: The Great Karoo 16.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Wybrzeże Northumberland i Cleveland Way 17.00 (P) Tajemnice Choco 18.00 Wzdłuż rzeki: Los Roques, Wenezuela 18.30 (P) Wakacyjne plany: Cypr i Izrael 19.00 (P) Australijski przewodnik dla smokoszy: Chińska kuchnia w Sydney i camembert na King Island 19.30 (P) Aspekty życia: The Great Karoo 20.00 Wymarzone podróże: Tahiti 21.00 Żywa Antarktyda 22.00 (P) Tajemnice Choco 23.00 (P) Smaki Francji: Paryż - Wieża Eiffla 23.30 (P) Wakacyjne plany: Cypr i Izrael 00.00 (P) Ludzie i miejsca Afryki: Tanzania - w cieniu Kilimandżaro 00.30 (P) Podróż z przygodami: Szlak koralowy - z Nowej Zelandii na Tahiti 01.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 09.00 (P) Podróże z załagą Questa: Świat za szkłem 10.00 (P) W hołdzie Fangio 11.00 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 12.00 (P) Hitler: Osoba prywatna 13.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa pod Salaminą 13.30 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 14.00 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Rzymscy legioniści 14.30 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Widmo rybaka 15.00 (P) Stulecie wojen. Sztuka wojenna XX wieku 16.00 (P) Stulecie wojen. Przyczyny wybuchu I Wojny Światowej 17.00 (P) Maszyny, które wygrały wojnę 18.00 (P) Niesamowite maszyny 19.00 (P) Wszystko o krokodylach 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli na zachodzie (1) 21.00 (P) Między prawdą a mitem: Zaginiona Arka 22.00 (P) Discovery Showcase: Odznaka policyjna 00.00 (P) Podniebni policjanci 01.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Zaginęcie Helle Crafts 01.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Czarodziejska kula 02.00 (P) Z akt sądowych: Pod naciskiem 03.00 Zakończenie programu